The Legend of Family
by ShadowDestroyerOfTime
Summary: Link has saved hyrule once again a few years after the adventure of Ocarina of Time, and once he gets home, he finds out about his family, and has to save Hyrule once again with family, from family.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Family**

**Quick Notes: This story is not 100% mine. This is a story me and a Friend made in elementary school, and because of how massive it is it has to be divided in a whole lot of chapters. I will get the chapters out as soon as possible, but there are no guarantees on dates. This story doesn't follow any of the games logic, but in time wise follows Ocarina of Time. If you wish for me to publicize the name of the other person, message me, but I don't think it is needed. Well enough about this and onto the story!**

Chapter 1: The Family of Time

The name's Link, a 16 year old Hyrulean raised by the Koroki. You probably know me as the hero of time. I was on my way home once after defeating Ganon, and saving Hyrule, and going on a secret date with Zelda. Her dad doesn't seem to want us dating, but that doesn't stop us, but I should continue with the story. When I got to the forest I saw Navi, one of my close friends, and a forest fairy, we talked for a while and I went home. When I got there I saw three people outside.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely. I knew that there were looking for something, or someone because they weren't Koroki, but Hylean, and in our isolated forest.

"Hi there, I'm Zereth, and these are my younger brothers Duke and Darfer. We are looking for Link. Can you help us?" this is the older of the three, maybe 14, blonde like me, and blue eyes, and even though he tried to hide it, I saw his blade, but continued as if I hadn't. Duke was the middle child, maybe 10, brown hair and brown eyes, and he carried a slingshot, and Darfer was the youngest, 5 or 6, black hair, and gray eyes, and as expected, he didn't carry anything.

"Speaking, how can I help you?" I asked politely. Even though I saw the weapons, I didn't sense danger, after all, why bring a young kid without a weapon to a fight.

"Is it really you? Tell me it's true." Zereth was saying as tears welded up in his eyes, tears of joy by how he talked.

"It is." I said and his tears flowed out faster and he lunged towards me, and before I had time to react he hugged me. I thought he was trying to attack me, but I wanted him off as soon as possible.

"Brother! I finally found you!" he cried out, and then I finally got him off. I had no idea what he meant since I shouldn't have family.

"Brother? What do you mean brother?" I asked. This is the most confused I've ever been.

"Oh ya, you wouldn't know since our mother tried to hide you at your birth. Also, I'm your only brother by blood, but these two are as good as any brother." he was happy as he said this, and started to tell about how our mother was, and everything when I cut him off.

"Please wait, this is sudden. Come inside, sit down." I was shocked about all this. I always wanted family, but now that I'm dating the princess, and after all this time. He went on explaining the story, and I could tell he was leaving pieces out, but I didn't want to confront him with it. He told me about our mother, how he found these two, and about his adventure.

"Wow. This is a lot to take in." I was shocked about all this information. Now all I need to find out is who my father is, and the pieces of information he was leaving out. "Hey, are you going to be staying here?"

""If we can, yes." Zereth was the only one talking, and I wondered why, but then I noticed that the other two were playing around.

"Link! Who are these people!" a voice shouted out of nowhere.

"Saria!" I was surprised. She hasn't come to the village in ages. When she finally got here I had to ask, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to buy some food, and I find three strangers. Who are they?" she was always polite, and it was nice, but got irritating that she always smiled when she finished talking.

"Well, I guess they are my younger brothers." I looked at them afterwards, and then looked back. I couldn't even smile.

"Wow, I never knew you had family. Well if they are staying you have to ask the Deku Tree." This isn't the original Great Deku Tree, but his "son".

"I know, I was just about to head out, but I thought of something. Hey Owl!" I called the owl that helped me on my quest. I figured he could help me one more time.

"Hoo Hoot. What is it Link?" he flew in and as always, kept turning his head upside down, and it annoyed me. I hate calling him Owl, but he refuses to tell me his name, either that or I forgot it.

"I hate having to ask you to do this since you aren't a messenger bird, but can you deliver a couple of letters for me?" I truly did hate having to do this, but there is no other way. I had two letters to deliver, one regarding me, and the other regarding Zereth and the other two.

"Sure, hoot. I don't mind." He then flew down towards me.

"This one goes to Malon at Lon Lon Ranch, and this one goes to Princess Zelda, make sure no one but her sees you." I put them in his claws and saw him off, he then flew away and as usual, dropped some feathers. I turned to Zereth and said, "We better head to the Deku Tree to see if you can stay."

"Sure thing, don't want to disturb you guys too much." He said then looked around for Duke and Darfer, "Duke! Darfer! Come here!" After he shouted I saw them running fast towards him and Darfer has carrying a stick. "We're going to see the Deku Tree."

"What's a Deku Tree?" Darfer asked curiously.

"Is that anyway to resp…" Zereth started to say angrily when I cut him off.

"It's ok. It wouldn't bother that many Koroki, and it doesn't bother me." I told Zereth. It wouldn't surprise me that someone that young wouldn't know. I turned to him to explain, "The Deku Tree is the guardian of the forest, but he is pretty young, so I think you'll get along." What I said was truth. I think that this Deku Tree would get along with Darfer easily. "Now let's go."

On the way there we had a nice chat, and I asked Zereth if I could teach Darfer to use a blade. I was shocked about the answer, he actually said yes. Now I have to remember to find the Koroki Sword I once used.

"Wow, he's huge!" Duke cried out. I started to feel sad by this because he thought that the great Deku Tree that died seven years ago was who we were seeing.

"That's not the Deku Tree we came to see. He's dead." I said miserably. It reminded me of my adventure, and the fact that I was too late to save him. His "son" came into view and I ran up with Zereth, Duke, and Darfer. "Hey Sprout! How's it going?" I now said joyfully.

"Not bad. Who are these young fellas?" as expected of a tree, his expression didn't change.

"These are my Younger brothers, and as protocal has it, they need your approval to stay here."

"Sure they can, after all, you are the Hero of Time."

"Still don't know where that comes from, but thanks, see you later." I said and started off back home.

"Come on Duke, Darfer." Zereth shouted and ran after me. A couple second later the other two came.

"You're too tough on them you know." I told Zereth, a little angry that a brother of mine would act this way.

"As if you know how to raise a family." He replied. It was true though, I have been alone about all my life. When we got back I saw Malon coming with Epona and two other horses.

"Malon!" I shouted to get her attention.

"Link!" She shouted then ran over and hugged me. I know she likes me, but I can't tell her I'm dating the princess. Only Impa, Owl, Zelda, and I know that we are dating. Epona came up to me.

"I didn't forget about you Epona." I said as I stroked her head.

"Who's this, your girlfriend?" Zereth said jokingly.

"No, I'm not dating her." I replied.

"Yet that is. Anyway, I'm Malon, and I work at Lon Lon Ranch." She then turned to me and said, "I brought the horses you wanted, now for my payment."

"What payme…" I started, but she then kissed me. "What was that for?"

"For bringing the horses of course. Well, I got to go." She said and started to walk away.

"See you later." Both Zereth and I said at the same time. When I looked at Zereth I saw him turn his head quickly.

"Oh, I see." I said mockingly towards him.

"See what." He snapped back. We started to head home when we felt an earthquake. There should never be an earthquake around here, but then the owl returned.

"Hoo Hoot, Link, Hurry. A black tower has risen from Hyrule Field." He said quickly then flew off. I turned to Zereth and saw him shaking in fear.

"No. No! NO!" he shouted.

"What is it?" I was trying to hurry up.

"He struck already. It can't be."

"Who struck?"

"Our eldest brother, Shadow, The Destroyer of Time."

**Well here it is. Chapter 1 of my first fanfic. Well guys tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, no reviews yet, but the show must go on. Note, I haven't played Ocarina of time to see if I made any mistakes, but if you see any, please tell me.**

Chapter 2: The Black Tower

"An older brother! And the Destroyer of Time!" link was yelling at Zereth for not telling him important details about his family, "Why did you leave this out!"

"I don't know, I just thought it for the best." He replied looking a little down.

"Duke, Darfer, you go in the house!" I yelled and then grabbed the collar of Zereth's shirt, "And you are going with me to that tower, got it?" I was angry. The destroyer of time! Honestly, the only thing that could get worse is if he had the triforce, but the triforce of courage is sealed in the temple of time, the one of power is sealed in the temple of power hidden in the swamp, and Zelda has the triforce of wisdom. "Take the white horse there, we have to go. Come on Epona!" I called.

"Kay, I guess that I should help." He said as he got on the horse.

"No, it isn't that you should, it is that you will, or else an arrow might go through your heart." I was angry and couldn't think straight, so I decided a threat might help me out, but I partly regretted it after I said it.

"No brotherly love I guess." He replied, and that made me angrier. Why should I respect him after he withheld this important of information?

"Not until you deserve it, so let's hurry up." I replied then rode away, he took off after me, but couldn't catch up, so I slowed Epona down a little. We tried to get there as fast as we could, but Poes, evil spirits that wander the earth, were getting in our way. It didn't make much sense, after I defeated Ganondorf they all disappeared, so why are they back now?

"We're almost at the tower, give me your bow and a couple arrows." Zereth demanded without hesitation.

"Why do you need them?" I asked, he should be good with his sword, but now he wants my bow!

"Your horse is faster than mine, you go on ahead while I back you up." He replied, and what he said actually made sense, Epona was one of the fastest horses in Hyrule, so I tossed it to him with my quiver.

"You better be a good shot, I don't want an arrow in my back." I said sarcastically. When I first got that bow, I was an incredible shot, so any brother of mine should be to. I went on ahead, and all the poes that went after me got hit, granted he did miss every once in a while, but he still is a great shot. When I got to the entrance I got off Epona and sent her away.

"Why'd you send your horse off?" Zereth asked as he rode up to me.

"I don't want her to be in danger. I can handle myself." I replied and ran straight in. he got off and came after me. The room we entered was weird, it was dark and empty, except for one mirror in the center of the room. On the opposite side was a staircase leading up, "something seems off here, why'd he leave this place unguarded?" I asked and proceeded with caution.

A voice came from behind, "He's probably over confident in his ability, so he doesn't expect any trouble" I turned and saw a Hylean guard with a scar across his face.

"Barrock!" I yelled, shocked that the wandering guard of Hyrule would be here, especially since he's the strongest of the guards, "What are you doing here?"

"Under the princess's order, I came to find out if this tower has anything to do with the stolen Triforce of Power." He said calmly, but how? How could the triforce be stolen!

"How did the triforce get stolen! When!" I rushed, if the Triforce of Power could be stolen this easily, then the Triforce of Courage could have been too.

"We don't know, but the princess is getting the Triforce of Courage to bring to you for safer keeping." He replied.

"NO! She can't come here!" Zereth shouted at the top of his lungs as soon as Barrock finished.

"Why not?" Barrock and I said simultaneously.

"The last important piece of information I withheld from you is about the true nature of the triforce, and I didn't mention it because I never thought that Shadow would have a chance to obtain all three pieces." He said and the looked down.

"Well, spit it out, what is it?" I demanded, if this was still being withheld, then it must be big.

"The triforce itself is a creation of neutrality, but there is a fourth piece of the triforce, which cannot be neutral. There is the Triforce, the power of neutrality, the Heavensforce, the power of pure good, and the Hellsforce, power of pure evil. The fourth piece exists only as a Hellsforce of Heavensforce, and if joined with the other three, it either becomes the lightforce, or darkforce. Shadow has the ability of the Hellsforce, you have the ability of the triforce, but the one with the ability of the Heavensforce is unknown. He will create the Hellsforce as soon as he can." He then fell to the ground and cried out, "if this happens we're all doomed." He then hit his fist to the ground.

"Bravo, littlest brother." A voice came. As we turned we saw a man in dark clothing and a tattoo on the left side of his face in the mirror. "How did you find all this information?"

"Shadow!" He yelled and jumped up.

"That's Shadow!" I asked. He looks a lot different then I imagined.

"Sadly, you are missing important pieces of information, like the powers of the Hellsforce, Heavensforce, and the fourth piece. But you know a lot already." He said then came out of the mirror. We knew it wasn't really him, so all we did was draw our weapons in case he attacked.

"You look familiar. Have we met?" Barrock asked.

"You know him how!" Zereth yelled, but before anyone could say anything there was a yell from behind us.

"Shadow! Is that really you!" we turned to see Zelda, princess of Hyrule. She ran up and hugged him, started to cry and said, "I thought you died, please forgive me." She was balling now. I can't believe she was doing this. It's almost like finding your husband after he disappeared for a couple years.

"Now I remember you, your Zelda's Fiancé!" Barrock shouted.

"What! Fiancé! Why'd she date me then!" I yelled. Honestly, this is probably the biggest twist I've seen in my life. My evil older brother is the fiancé to my girlfriend!

"She thought he was dead, it sadden her so much, but when she met you, you seemed a lot like her, but now I know why." Barrock explained.

"Why is that?" Zelda said while wiping the last of her tears off.

"Shadow is mine and Link's older brother, and he is pure evil." Zereth said. I don't think that he is _pure_ evil though. Why would Zelda date him then?

"He's not evil, he's kind and caring!" Zelda yelled louder than ever.

"I'm tired of this, get off." Shadow then shoved Zelda off of her and looked at me. "I want a worthy fight, now bring it."

"Why'd you shove me Shadow?" Zelda started to cry again.

"Shut up! I'm busy." Then he created a sword out of his shadow. "Now I'll show you the power of the Hellsforce of Hate." He then charged at me and swung his sword.

"What! How could it be a Hellsforce and not a Heavensforce!" Zelda cried out.

"Is this shadow bending part of his Hellsforce?" I asked figuring Zelda would know.

"No, he could always do that, and him having a Hellsforce explains why he is acting this way." She said. Zereth then shot an arrow straight through his head. As soon as it hit him the mirror shattered and he disappeared. "What happened?"

"His real self is elsewhere in this tower. It seems that this tower brings out your greatest enemies and projects illusions of them from the mirrors. Zereth was looking in the mirror when Shadow appeared, so it makes sense." Barrock said then started up the stairs.

"You should go Zelda. It might be difficult for you to continue." I said. Out of the three of us, I understood her best. I guess my relationship with her is over now, but there are other options, none like her, but still.

"Ok." She said, and then started to walk to the exit, but rock fell and covered it. It was like Shadow wanted her to stay. We decided to travel up the tower together in case enemies appear down below. We cleared each level one after the other. The reflections were easy to beat, a lot easier than the originals were.

"Up here is where Shadow is, isn't it." Zereth said while tightening his grip.

"Well, only one way to find out." I said.

"Let's go." Zelda said gripping her bow.

"I will not forgive him for mistreating you princess." Barrock said. Then we all ran up the stairs.

**And just like that, chapter 2. Less than a week, I'm impressed. Well, I'd love some reviews, especially since I still don't have any, and I know that this chapter was more emotional than expected, but the action will start soon. Hopefully I'll have one next week, but my brother is graduating, so I don't know if I'll get it out as soon as I plan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you fans, if I even have one, are angry because of the huge gap in time between my last chapter and this one, but I do have a valid reason. My internet wa. And now if you are going to ask "then why is there only a chapter being released right now?" well the reason is that I had about four chapters finished, and started chapter five, but my computer crashed, and I forgot to back it up, so this is the only chapters right now.**

The Legend of Family

Shadow's true self

"Hahaha, your family and fiancée all coming to greet you. Don't do anything stupid, Shadow." A voice came from nowhere, almost as if a ghost was talking, you can't quite determine where it is coming from or who is speaking. The strangest thing is that only Shadow was in the room.

"Shut up Hate!" Shadow shouted angrily as if he hated this "Hate" person more than anyone, "Do you think I want this from you! You, making me kill my friends and family!"

"But you're so good at it." the voice came back sarcastically, "after all, aren't you the destroyer of time? You are supposed to be evil, not good."

"Why do you even do this to people? Destroying a part of their soul if they do something good?" Shadow was now looking at his hand where the forth piece of the Triforce, but in the form of the Hellsforce was, the Hellsforce of Hate.

"Isn't it obvious, to make the perfect villain. Someone who could be called the true king of darkness, unlike that Gannon, who failed to understand to true essence of evil." The Hellsforce replied. "Oh and I think our guests are going to arrive soon."

Link, Zereth, Zelda, and Barrock all enter the room where shadow is waiting. "Why Shadow! Why would you abandon me and obtain a Hellsforce!" Zelda cried out.

"Zelda, you know nothing of the three forces. As you recall, I went out to study them, and learned a sad truth about them. You would never understand." Shadow replied, afterwards he nervously glanced at the back of his hand where Hate was as well as the Triforce of power, but no one noticed it.

"What about your journals? You kept record of everything you learned, and hid them around Hyrule, didn't you?" Barrock said, and then Link and Zereth looked at him curiously.

"That's right! He did! I even know where he hid a couple!" Zelda shouted out.

"Oh, is that so?" Shadow said, and then showed the Triforce of Power to them.

"What! You took the Triforce of Power! Why?" Link started shouting but then dark energy started to come to his hand and the Triforce was starting to turn black.

"It… couldn't be." Zereth said, but then the Triforce was completely black. After a couple seconds an energy wave blasted from Shadows body.

"Yes, I turned it into a piece of the Hellsforce of Destruction, now I should get going. With these two pieces alone I can enter Hell to obtain the Hellsen Blade. After that I will come back for your two pieces of the Triforce." He then disappeared into the darkness as the tower started to fall.

"We've got to get out of here!" Barrock shouted.

"But how!" Link replied as he was looking around, and saw Zereth kick a hole into the wall and whistle. After he did that a giant eagle came to the opening and Zereth jumped on his back.

"Get on!" he shouted as the three ran over. Zelda went on its back while the Link and Barrock were holding on to its legs. The Giant bird started to fly downward and away from the tower until he reached the ground. Everyone then got off. "Thanks Scar." Zereth said to the eagle and it then flew off.

"That was close." Link said looking at the ruble of the tower.

"You are really stupid, Shadow. You only had 15% of your soul and you helped them out? I guess I'll take 10%." Hate said and then shadow started to scream in pain.

"Why'd you do that, Hate?" Shadow asked while tightly holding his hand over his heart.

"You helped them instead of killing them and taking the Triforces they had." It replied, "and now they can find out more about the forces."

"With their skill and mine, I would have died, but now we know where they are going to be, and have the Hellsen Blade, so doesn't that help you?"

"To late now, besides, I bet you're trying to have Zereth turn them into pieces of the Heavensforce and get the Heavens Blade, so then he will be even with you."

"How did you…"

"What! Are you really going to ask how I know Zereth is the Protector of Time? The Hero of the Heavensforce?"

**Well, there you have it. Who would have thought Shadow was actually a good guy? Well review, I know it isn't much, but it does give a lot of information about the forces. And, I really do want reviews. It helps me know what people think, and what I need to work on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I figure that some background information is needed from my story compared to the true story. The woman that ran to the forest with Link in her arm was Link's aunt, and she did so because Shadow was supposed to be Link's enemy and kill him.**

Legend of Family: The Journals of Shadow

"Okay Zereth out with it. You know more than you've told us about these forces, don't you?" Link said angrily as he grabbed Zereth's collar.

"No, I swear that you know all I do. It seems Barrock and Zelda know more though." Zereth replied. Link then dropped him and turned to Zelda.

"Okay. Zelda, what do you know about the forces?" Link asked angrily, but with a façade of politeness.

"About as much as you do. The only thing I know otherwise is the location of a couple of his journals." She replied in a miserable tone. It pained me more than ever to see her like this. "But why would Shadow do this to me? He wanted to create the Heavensforce, not the Hellsforce."

"I don't know, but if we look in those journals we might find out." Barrock replied looking at Death Mountain.

"So Zelda, where are they? Where are these journals?" Zereth said pretty rudely, but no one could blame him. He suffered because of Shadow almost as much as Zelda has been hurt by him.

"I know where three of them are, but only one is pretty specific." She said and started to cry again. It would take a long time to cheer her up, but right now there are more important things going on.

"Can you tell us?" Link said calmly while taking a knee by her to comfort her.

"He told me that there was one on the sunken ship of the swamp pirate, one under the tree of old, and one above the mountain of death." She replied while wiping the last of her tears away.

"We have no idea where the ship is or what the tree of old is, but we can conclude the last one is Death Mountain, but we have no idea what above it means." Barrock exclaimed as he gazed at the mountain.

"I know." Zereth said and they all looked at him in confusion and wonder.

"What is it?" Link shouted.

"There is said to be a tribe of super intelligent people that live on the clouds, so I think that Shadow may of met them and gone with them, most likely they live on the circular cloud over Death Mountain's crater." He explained. It was weird. How did he find out all this information that not even the royal family knows? But that doesn't matter, what does is that we have an idea of where one of the journals is.

"Well, we will have you two go retrieve the journal that is there. Zelda and I will try and find the location of the other two as well as find info on the others." Barrock said immediately.

"I agree," Link said, "it will help us find the journals faster." After that Barrock took Zelda and left for the castle.

"Now on to…" Link started, but then an eruption of black lava came from Death Mountain.

"What the hell happened?" Zereth asked, but Link didn't know.

"What I want to know is if that black dragon was put there to stop us." Link said, and then Zereth saw it. It was huge, and looked like it could take us out in a second.

"I hope not." Zereth replied, and then we ran towards the mountain.

**Well, I was able to finish this early, but as you can guess, action will start soon. I also realized that I have been doing first person from Link and third person views, so I will decide what to do by the next chapter. I am leaning on the side of first person, but you are the fans (hopefully I have some. I had one, but then I didn't update for a couple months so…) so you decide. Also I'd love to get REVIEWS on my series. I want to know how liked it is, so until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long, LONG wait. I have tried to update often, but sadly my schedule has been packed. Don't worry because I have not forgotten about this story, and I apologize to any fans I might have had, and I hope you can forgive me. One other thing, I decided to finish the story in first person, but now back to the story.**

Chapter 5: The Exile of the Sky

"So," I started, "how did you know about the people of the clouds?" this seemed like something that needed to be known, after all the royal family didn't even know.

"When I was hiking death mountain I came across a strange type of person who was injured. I helped him out and he told me that he came from the clouds but was exiled for attacking an outsider that was under protection of the people." Zereth replied. I couldn't see how his face looked because we were busy fighting Poes while heading to Death Mountain.

"Any idea of where he might be? He could help us get the journal"

"Duck!" he shouted at me and I did, as I did he shot an arrow at a Big Poe that was about to kill me.

"Thanks." I said as I got back up and started fighting.

"No problem. I do have an idea of where he might be, but I am not 100% sure." He said as he flicked dust up with the tip of his sword to blind the three Poes tat ganged up on him, which made them drop their guard so he took out all three of them with one stroke.

"An idea is better than nothing, after all, once we take out that black dragon we still need to get on the cloud." I said as I kicked one of the Poes' pots and shot it with a fire arrow making it explode taking out four Poes and blinding other so I could take them out. After that the other got discouraged and ran away.

"Good job Link." Zereth said as he went over to a Poe's dead body and took its lantern. When he saw me looking at him funny he replied, "Might be dark where we're heading."

"So, where do you think this sky person is?" I asked as I started cleaning my sword.

"In a cave not that far from Death Mountain." He replied and then started whistling. After a while a fox ran over, but its fur was blue, and even I know that isn't normal.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A normal fox that is a friend of mine, just like the great eagle Scar." He replied then turned to the fox, "How are you Swift? Can you help us find Starnight Cave?" and then the fox called swift nodded its head.

"A normal fox? Last time I checked foxes don't have blue fur."

"That's why this fox was rejected by its parents and left to die. If it weren't for me it would have, but I raised it, and now it is faster than any other fox, and has a better sense of smell than anything alive." After he finished he and the fox took off.

Well our relationship isn't getting anywhere, I thought to myself, and then I took off after him. After a while of traveling and fighting some more Poes we reached the cave he was talking about, and he was right, that lantern was something we needed. Inside we fought some Keese, and eventually found a door. "Guess you were right, he is here" I told Zereth.

"Maybe not." He replied, "could be someone else." After that he put his sword away and pulled out a dagger, after that he put the light out of the lantern and opened the door. Inside we saw two men robbing the place with someone or something struggling in a bag. Zereth pointed to my bow and then the guy on the left, when he finished he started heading to the guy on the right while staying hidden in the shadows. I shot the guy, and Zereth, instead of killing the other guy, knocked him out.

"Why just knock him out?"

"So we can question him, now tie him up, I will let the guy out of the bag." He then threw me rope and headed over to the bag. After I finished tying the guy up I walked over to Zereth as soon as he undid the knot. The guy that came out seemed really different than anyone I had ever seen. He was short and had feathers on his neck and arms, maybe more, but the legs and torso were covered up, but didn't have wings.

"Zereth?" the guy said as he looked up, "Zereth!" he jumped up and put his hands on Zereth's shoulders and bowed his head, oddly Zereth mimicked his movements and the top of their heads touched.

"Hello there Zeecko." Zereth said, and then turned to me and introduced me, "This is my older brother Link."

"Hello sir Link." He said and started the same thing as he did with Zereth. I didn't know what to do so I decided to go along with it. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zereth and I asked at the same time.

"It's just that I am surprised that your brother has more manners than you do." He laughed.

"How is that?" I asked

"When I did that with you the first time you didn't take out a knife." He replied.

"Enough of this, Zeecko, we need your help." Zereth said.

"Well you just saved my life, so anything." Zeecko laughed

"We need to get on the cloud above Death Mountain as soon as we kill the dragon that has appeared." Zereth replied, and as soon as e said that Zeecko's expression turned serious.

"You know I am in exile." He replied, "What do you need to go up there for anyways?"

"We need Shadow's Journal. The guy you attacked. If we don't get it then Hyrule, no the world will be in danger." Zereth replied.

"So my prediction was right. He is destroying the world with the Hellsforce. Fine, I will help. Just don't expect much when you get there." He replied. So now we can get there, but a dragon is still in the way.

**So there you have it, and there was more action here, so be happy. Oh and have I mentioned how much I LOVE reviews? I will hope to get the next chapter out in a week or two, but no promises. Does anyone read this anyways (this = bold and/or story). Oh well, hope you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya, so I guess this is out REALLY soon compared to every other chapter. Also, since characters are currently split up I am going to have chapters for their stories, so it will be a while before you see the battle against the black dragon, but enough babbling on, here is chapter 6**

Chapter 6: Tree of Old

"Hey Darfer! Follow me!" Exclaimed Duke as he left the house.

"But Zereth said to stay in the house." Darfer complained.

"Come on, if he didn't go out like this then he wouldn't be as strong as he is. I thought you wanted to be just like him." Duke said, great, easy to control, he thought.

"I do but…"

"No buts Darfer. You either do want to be like him or not" he said and then ran off.

"Bbb but Duke." He then looked around and ran after him.

"I knew you would come. You have the blood of an adventurer in you after all." Duke said as he ran to where the Deku Tree resides. "And there is the Deku Tree. Now let's go." After he finished he sprinted full speed towards the Great Deku Tree.

"Wai… Wait up!" Darfer cried as he started running out of breath. It took him a few minutes to get to where Duke was.

"So there is a temple in the big tree?" Duke asked Sprout, the Great Deku Tree's "son".

"Yep, but I don't know how you get into it" Sprout replied, "Ah, Darfer, I have a gift for you!" He said when he noticed Darfer coming towards him.

"What! Him too!" Duke complained.

"What do you mean me too?" Darfer asked.

"A boomerang for you." Sprout said and then a root came out of the ground with the Fairy Boomerang tangled in it.

"Wow! A boomerang!" Darfer shouted.

"Ha! Just a boomerang? I got a sword!" Duke said proudly as he took out the Kokiri Sword. "Now Darfer, let's look for this temple entrance."

"A temple? Aren't those places dangerous?"

"Do you want to be like Zereth or not?"

"Ok, I will go looking for the entrance." When he finished he ran off, and before Duke could go Sprout intervened.

"Why do you insist on using him like that?" Sprout asked, "sooner or later it will be your downfall."

"What do you know about it? You're just a tree." As soon as he finished he ran off to look for the entrance of the temple. After all, we aren't actually brothers, why should I care about him, Duke thought. After a couple of hours he heard Darfer cry out.

"Duke, I found an entrance!" then Duke turned to see Darfer running towards him.

"About dam time." Duke said, "Where is it? Show me."

"Follow me! I thought it would be somewhere on the tree since the temple is in it, but it was hidden just under the cliff's edge over there." He explained everything as he ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"Great, now we can explore it and find whatever treasure is in it."

"But aren't temples dangerous?"

"Darfer, either you want…" Duke started but then the edge of the cliff collapsed and he started to fall.

"Brother!" Darfer shouted as he reached and grabbed his hand. "Don't let go!"

"Darfer, you aren't strong enough to pull me up."

"Don't even say to let you drop! We are brothers, even though you always trick me into helping you and treat me like a slave."

"You. You knew?"

"Of course I did. I might be young, but I am not stupid. You know the man that Zereth stopped from killing me, but it was too late for my mother?"

"Of course I do, who could forget?"

"That was my dad. Because of how he treated me I had to smarten up and see when I was being used." Darfer said as tears welded up in his eyes, "so please brother, don't let me lose you too."

"Ok. I understand." Duke said as he finally started feeling a connection between him and Darfer, "but you aren't strong enough to pull me up."

"I will not let go, so save your breath."

"That wasn't what I meant. You aren't strong enough to pull me up, but you are strong enough to swing me from side to side."

"What will that accomplish?"

"If you get enough of a swing I will be able to grab onto the cliff by the temple entrance."

"But then you'd be trapped there until help comes, and who can help you here?"

"No, I will head into the temple…" before he could finish Darfer interrupted.

"No, stop thinking of treasure for once!"

"That isn't what I mean. Most temples have a secondary exit. I will find it and get out, and it will probably be in a safer area than this one."

"Then I am coming with you."

"No, you need to go find help."

"I will not let you go alone. If there are monsters in there and you die I would never be able to forgive myself for abandoning you."

"Fine, you can come. But listen to what I say, okay?"

"Okay." Darfer replied and then started swinging his arm. After a while Duke let go and grabbed onto the cliff under the temple entrance. Afterwards Darfer ran over and jumped down and grabbed the cliff and dragged himself up.

"Time to explore this place." Duke said as he opened the old wooden door. When they went in they saw that it was just a small room with runes on the walls and a table with an old book on it.

"What's this?" Darfer asked as he showed the book to Duke.

"It's a book, stupid." Duke replied sarcastically.

"I know that, but what does it say?" Darfer kept insisting for Duke to read it since Duke knew how to read, but he didn't.

"It says _Shadow's Journal of the Forces Book 4_." He said out loud as he read, "So you wouldn't understand it even if I read it because it has three other books before it."

"Now, why don't you hand that book over little boy?" a voice came from behind, "and that was an order, not a request." As they turned they saw a small person with a heart shaped mask.

**So, now one journal is found, but will it remain in the hands of the kids? Find out in a couple chapters, which could be a week, or it could be a year, but one thing is certain, you should review this series so I know what to improve on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, looking back on the previous two chapters I noticed that it leaves off right before a big battle, so why not this one as well? Yes, I know you want action, but there is more than action in any good Zelda story (though because the lack of reviews I am not sure if this is good or not), but enough rambling and back to the show!**

Chapter 7: A Royal Disaster

"You know I can take care of myself, Barrock." Zelda said as she headed towards Lake Hylia.

"My job is to escort you to the wedding. If you aren't there, diplomatic relationships between Hyleans and Zorans might fall apart, and we cannot have that happening." Barrock replied as he took out a sword and stabbed it at an invisible enemy behind Zelda. "And just because you know how to fight doesn't mean you can fight."

"Who is Ruto marrying anyways? I always thought she liked Link." Zelda asked as she threw a shuriken at a Poe in the distance.

"He is a knight that has served the Zoran king personally. I believe his name is Mikau." When he finished talking he took a horse and put Zelda on and jumped on as well to ride to Lake Hylia.

"Mikau? I think I have heard that name before."

"Before he became a knight he lived in Termina, and was a guitar player."

"I remember now! Wasn't he the lead guitarist for the band The Indigo-Go's?"

"The one and only, now let's hurry up. We don't want to be late." After he said that he had the horse go full speed. His horse was almost as fast as Epona! Once they got there though they noticed something was off.

"Barrock! Zelda!" they heard a shout and saw it coming from Princess Ruto, soon to be Queen.

"What is it my lady?" Barrock asked, polite as usual to royalty.

"It's the lake, it has started to turn into a swamp!" as soon as she said that Barrock started to look worried. "What is it Barrock?"

"Is there a swamp near here where a famous pirate died?" he asked still worried.

"How did you know? We never told anyone about that place."

"We need to get to that ship. You have seen what has started in Hyrule, correct?" he asked as he turned his head, soon after lava erupted from Death Mountain and a black dragon appeared. "Dammit, I hope Link will be alright."

"What is going on!" Ruto cried out as she saw the dragon.

"An evil even greater than Ganondorf has arrived, and we need to find some lost journals, one of which is on that ship. At first we thought it was in the Southern Swamp, but that doesn't appear to be the case." Barrock then took out his sword as he saw some undead pirates coming towards them, "Watch out my ladies!" he shouted and then attacked the nearest one.

"Mikau!" Ruto shouted.

"What is it!" Mikau replied as he ran towards them.

"Show these two where the ship of the swamp pirate is. They need to get there."

"Now! While we are being attacked!" he replied.

"If we can get a certain journal that is on that ship, these undead pirates might stop attacking you." Barrock explained.

"Okay, but I will not escort the princess. If she gets hurt, then it would be the fault of the Zoras, and we do not want that to happen."

"Understood" Barrock replied. He then turned to Zelda and said, "You stay here, and stay safe."

"I will not be left out of this, and you don't tell me what to do!" Zelda replied angrily.

"Actually, I do have the right to tell you this. I serve your father first and you second, and he told me to keep you safe. The safest thing is for you to stay here, so therefore it is also your father's orders."

"Fine, but next time I WILL come with you." Zelda pouted.

"So Mikau, let's go." Barrock said. Then the two of them ran off.

"Your father is just being over protective. Mine is as well." Ruto told Zelda.

"But I don't NEED protection. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but your father just wants you to be safe. Even Link can struggle in a fight. Just because you have the skills doesn't mean your opponent doesn't have some skill as well."

"Okay. Okay."

"So this is the swamp?" Barrock asked surprised that it didn't look anything like the Southern Swamp.

"Yes, even though it isn't much of a swamp." Mikau replied, and then pointed over in between two rocks, "The ship sunk in between those two rock formations."

"So, now we just have to get that journal."

"Wait, hasn't this been too easy?" Mikau replied, "shouldn't there be more pirates here than at the lake?"

"You're right. What's going on?" as soon as he said that the sunken ship rose from the water with most of the crew and the captain alive, or undead, on board.

"Now that is a good reason why." Mikau replied, "This pirate crew was able to destroy the Zoran Empire when they were alive, and now that they are back, well, I don't even want to imagine what could happen."

**Well, aren't I being nice. 3 chapters in a couple of days? Well I guess that you can't complain, but I always feel as if I am missing something. Oh ya, reviews. If I don't know what you guys think, how can I improve? I want to make this a story you can enjoy, but I am not you guys, so I can't improve it how you want it to be. Oh well, hopefully I can release the next chapter soon, which will be Shadow's story of when he enters Hell. Well, see ya!**


End file.
